Another Side, Another Story
by iWillNVRbAmemory
Summary: This is basically a summary of Final Mix's, Another Side, Another Story, featuring Roxas and Riku. Oneshot rated T for violence.


Story:

This is my first one-shot people, so I will try and make it decent. This is basically a summary of the Deep Dive trailer, Another Side, Another Story. Please R&R.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain poured from the black sky, its intensity causing a fine mist to hover above the paved ground. The city was dark, its white buildings casting an eerie glow in the darkness. Stone gargoyles posed in the heavy shower, their rocky wings standing up in realistic fury. Everything seemed relatively peaceful in the World That Never Was, that is until a Nobody appeared from the darkness.

A boy, no older than 14, walked down the silent street, his long, black, hooded cloak covering his body's features, causing the rain to slide off unaffectedly. The boy was Roxas, A Nobody who neither knew his purpose nor his destiny. He had no heart, just a soul and mind, and that alone kept him from feeling loving emotion. He didn't know why he was created this way, all he knew was that he was a Nobody, and that was all that mattered.

All of a sudden, the ground turned to an unimaginable color of black, a darkness so absolute that it seemed to make the solidness of the ground disappear. Roxas stood still, only to see around three dozen Heartless Neoshadows erupt from the darkness, their deadly claws swiping at the boy. Expecting the attack, Roxas immediately jumped backward, flipped in the air and landed in the center of the horde. Raising his arms out wide, he called to his hands two mighty Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

Smiling to himself, Roxas then flipped through the air, his Keyblades twirling in deadly precision, destroying around half a dozen Neoshadows. Landing, he then proceeded to dodge around another onslaught of Heartless, and then came back twirling and spinning the legendary weapons yet again. Roxas ducked and dodged his enemies, the Heartless getting more ferocious by the second. He then jumped into the air to avoid a pincer attack from two Neoshadows, only to prompt the entire horde to follow him upward. As the Nobody and Neoshadows stood poised in the air, Roxas immediately threw one of his blades, allowing it to careen around the horde, destroying each Heartless in its path. Flipping to avoid yet another attack, Roxas then summoned the released Keyblade back to his hand, and then began to spin with each blade outward, using momentum to twirl the blades through his enemies.

As he landed behind the horde of Shadows, Roxas noticed a boy standing atop the tallest building. Covered in black just like a Nobody, the boy had long white hair and a black blindfold. Smiling again, Roxas ran towards the building, twirling his Keyblades through the Neoshadow wall. After reaching his destination, he then proceeded to jump on the wall, and, using his momentum, continued to run up the huge building.

Neoshadows followed, but Roxas continued running, every once in a while having to swing his blades to destroy Heartless that appeared before him. After getting three-quarters of the way up the building, Roxas, understanding who the white-haired figure was, tossed Oblivion straight up into the air. Noticing the move, the blindfolded boy jumped from the building, caught Oblivion in a nose dive, and continued down into the wave of Heartless.

The boy swung the black Keyblade and destroyed the wave of Neoshadows before eventually reaching the wet ground. Turning slightly, the boy noticed that Roxas had landed a few meters behind him, and was poised for battle. Riku, who Roxas now knew as the blindfolded boy, immediately raised his Keyblade in a battle pose as well.

Both Keyblade masters ran at each other, their blades twirling wildly. After blocking Riku's attack, Roxas flipped over the boy's back, hoping to catch him off guard. However, Riku was ready, and he jumped over the attack, while raising his Keyblade over his head to deal a final blow. Roxas was aware however, and the blow met the Nobody's Keyblade. Both boys continued to swing their blades in a relentless assault, each blow being effectively parried by the other boy's blade.

As the battle waned, it continued to increase in intensity, the ferocity of the fight causing weariness to set over both combatants. Looking to end the fight, Riku ducked an attack and swung his Keyblade in a horizontal arc, hoping to catch Roxas off guard. Expecting the move, Roxas fell to his back, avoided the attack, jumped up, flipped over another attack, rolled behind Riku, and swung the Oathkeeper straight into Riku's back. Knocked onto the ground, Riku looked up, only to see Roxas standing above him, ready to deliver the final blow…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know I let you all guess what happens, but if any of you all have played KH2 then you'll know who wins. But is this the first battle or second one? No one really knows. Thanks for reading.


End file.
